<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the navybots and deseptipirates by Ratchetsminicon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800327">the navybots and deseptipirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon'>Ratchetsminicon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Crossdressing, Funny, M/M, Space Pirates, The Royal Navy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetstorm in a navy outfit: can we be singing the song?</p>
<p>jetFire comes in in a navy outfit : can we yes?</p>
<p>Optimus comes in with a captions outfit on: where did you find these?</p>
<p>Me: i have my ways now we where going to sing in the navy by the village people</p>
<p>Jet twins: yay we go get mr.jazz * they run off*  </p>
<p>* gives optimus a datapad* see its talk like a pirate month so * snaps my fingers and we are on the sea on a big big boat"</p>
<p>me: have fun * disapears*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Ratchet (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the navybots and deseptipirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the navybots where searching for the legendary pirate king megatron and his band of deseptipirates. Day and night<br/>
they searched finally they find what they where looking for. " we are coming abourd megatron" Optimus, bee,<br/>
prowl and bulkhead went abourd the mighty nemosis and found a verry weird sight blitzwing purging over the rail and<br/>
knock out stumbaling and falling on the deck and megatron well he was banging on the captions door " COME OUT STARSCREAM"<br/>
from the other side of the door they heared " frag you no, that femme (meeeee) put me in a primus forsacon outfit and i do<br/>
not like it" megatron looked at Optimus " oh its you, my group was not ready for this so they do not have their barings<br/>
and i see your medic is missing in action too" Optimus looked around " bee?" bee was purging right beside blitzwing<br/>
( i find i like those two together so sue me) Optimus sweatdroped " ok prowl go get Ratchet" prowl salutide and a few<br/>
minutes later he hears over his com " hey caption Ratchets not coming out of your room said something about being<br/>
embaressed and the femme (me again)putting him in something that is not him so hes not coming out" Optimus sighed and looked<br/>
at megatron " we where not prepared. this called for drastic metures" megatorn blinked " battleship?" optumis nodded "<br/>
battleship" from optimus's subspace he found a copy of battleship and set it up and they played till everyone was set<br/>
or till starscream and ratchet came looking for them in their sexy outfits. starscream was in a skull and crossbone corset<br/>
with a a nice black skirt and sexy pirate boots where hidding his heals and he had on nice pirate hat and ratchet had on<br/>
a sexy navy outfit and they taped their feet " what is going on?" Starscream said and "optimus and<br/>
megatron looked up from their games and blushed " wow" optamis dipped starscream " hello baby" starscream blushed bright<br/>
and slaped Optimus " i am not that kind of mech" megatron had kissed ratchets hand ( i have a big fasanation with this<br/>
pair thanks to a friend of mine  YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) " hello nurse" Ratchet blushed " megatron please<br/>
this is most unlike you" megatron smiled " hey Prime wanna trade?" Optimus smiled "for 2 hours " megatron smiled " perfict"<br/>
they shook hands and went to their captions rooms with their new potential mates and did dirty dirty things to them as<br/>
the others went about what they do beat. blitzwing and bee where green sitting agenst the rail and bulkhead and prowl had<br/>
put soap and water on the deck and where passing knock out to eachother, knock out was having fun going back and forth,<br/>
back and forth, back and forth on his aft between the two (Me: like Ratchet at vegas!,Ratchet: you will not let me live<br/>
that down will you? Me: nope)and pirate king megatron and Ratchet and caption prime and starscream went past 2 hours<br/>
( they where fragging for 4 hours) but that was fine by them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after their wild adventure starscream was satisfide and so was Ratchet and they went back to their captions to find a most<br/>
weird sight "WHAT IS THIS?" starscream sheaked apon seeing the display on megatrons wall, on the wall above his bed was<br/>
pictures of Ratchets aft." you know i share a room with you you good for nothing" starscream tilted his head " he does<br/>
have a nice aft i agree with you there but cant you put them in your subspace" megatron shook his head and smiled.</p>
<p>Ratchet had come back his joints hurt from so meny positions and saw something that was not like the prime at all<br/>
"what in primuses name are you doing?" Optimus was sitting in bed smoking a energon cigarette with not a care in the<br/>
world but what was crazy is what Ratchet saw, above Optimuses bed he had lots of pictures of starscreams aft." i dont want<br/>
to know" he plops his hurting body next to prime and stole his cigarette and after he took a drag he looked at his old<br/>
friend " you owe me big time you horny caption" optimus smiled "anything old friend" Ratchet thought for a minute<br/>
"anything?" optimus nodded " next port we land at i want a nice hot bath" optamis nodded pulling the covers over them<br/>
"deal my second in comand" ratchet blushed " i hope your not naked under here" optimus laughed " no im not Ratchet now<br/>
go to sleep. prowl is stearing the ship so we do not have to worry. Ratchet nodded and yawned before going to sleep with<br/>
a "night prime" and he wispered to the wind "goodnight my megatron"</p>
<p>starscream hoped into his bed across the room from megatrons " goodnight you good for nothing" he turns to the wall and<br/>
smiled " goodnight my prime"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me:there if you must know why ratchet sleeps in optimuses bed. a few years back ratchet got hurt by a sea monster and has<br/>
nightmares and optimus stops the nightmares that and his room has a hole in it.</p>
<p>i watch the jettwins and jazz clad in navy outfits sing in the navy by the village people.</p>
<p>twins: come sing song with us yes?.<br/>
jazz: ya my lovly femme come sing with us.<br/>
me: oh why not *snaps my fingers and a navy outfit apears on me* BYE BYE everyone thanks for reading *runs off to join<br/>
jazz and the twins and sings*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>